Bruises
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Set before Jackie Bags Hyde. Jackie starts to date Chip to make Hyde jealous, but he gets abusive. Will Hyde be able to save her? What will happen when the gang learns her secret? Warning: Some violence and minor swearing.
1. Abused

**Okay, so this is my second That '70s Show fan-fic. I'd like to thank OXannaOX because I wouldn't be writing this story if she hadn't requested it. It was a huge complement to me. And I just want to say thanks to everyone who takes the time to add any of my stories to story alert, leave reviews, or even just read it. Thanks a ton! I hope you enjoy this story. Just to clarify things, this takes place before Jackie Bags Hyde. Warning: May contain some violence and swearing. BTW, I don't own That '70s Show. If I did, Jackie and Hyde would've gotten together in Jackie Bags Hyde.**

Jackie Burkhart stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't recognize her reflection. The girl staring back at her was horrifying to look at. This girl had bruises in all stages of healing covering her legs, arms, and midsection. This girl's mismatched eyes didn't have their usual spark of something unique. Her hair wasn't done, and her makeup wasn't on. Jackie wanted to believe this wasn't her, but it was.

Jackie walked into her room and sorted through her closet. She had to cover up her bruises but still look cute at the same time. Jackie knew that if she showed up to school in a frumpy outfit, people would start to get suspicious. That would make Chip mad, and Jackie didn't want to make him mad.

Ah, Chip. The guy she started to date with the simple intention of making Steven Hyde jealous. Jackie knew Hyde would never admit he was jealous anyways thanks to that God damn Zen. Jackie tried to have feelings for Chip, but she couldn't. Still, she kept dating him simply so the sting of loneliness wouldn't hit her too hard all the time. Jackie's parents were never around, so she basically lived by herself. Of course, Jackie would deny that if anyone ever found out. She was not to be pitied. Jackie couldn't trust any of her cheerleading minions with her secrets; they'd all stab her in the back at a moment's notice. Her best friend, Donna, was busy with her boyfriend Eric. Her ex Michael was too busy chasing whores around Point Place, and Fez was too child-like to be trusted with this problem. So, Chip became Jackie's go-to for company. He always was pushing for them to have sex, but she refused. One night, Chip smacked her after she moved his hands away from her boobs. "God, Jackie! Stop being a little fuckin' goody-goody!" he had shouted at her, his eyes filled with rage. Jackie had choked back her tears and let him put his hands wherever he wanted to. She hadn't known the mess she'd gotten into.

The next day, Chip had apologized and promised that it would never happen again. He took her shopping and bought her a beautiful necklace. Jackie wanted to believe him, so she tried to forget what happened. Then, about a week later, the next hit came when Jackie forgot to call Chip when she got home. She started to see a pattern. Chip would get mad, hit her, and then have a cooling off period of at least a day. He'd be really sweet and gentle with her, doing whatever she wanted and buying her nice presents. This felt all too familiar to Jackie; it was what her parents did every time they didn't come home they said they would or when they forgot about her birthday. Still, Jackie went along with it. Soon, the beatings became more violent and frequent. She learned not to scream because that would make Chip even more mad. Jackie was scared and didn't know who to turn to.

She didn't think anyone would believe her. They'd all think she was just trying to get attention or something. Jackie couldn't admit her secret to someone and have them reject her. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Plus, even if she did decide to tell someone, who would she tell? Jackie had no one in her life. Sure, she had the basement gang whom she had become surprisingly close to, but would they understand? Would Eric say something like, "The devil had it coming." Would everyone else laugh at the joke, laugh at Jackie's pain? She considered telling Mr. and Mrs. Forman. Jackie trusted them like a girl should trust her parents, but she had a feeling that if she told them this she'd have to tell them everything else. Jackie didn't want to tell them about her alcoholic mother who thought boozing it up with cabana boys in tropical islands was more important than taking care of her daughter or her workaholic father who only came home and spent time with her when he wanted to impress clients with his "perfect" family. She didn't want to tell them that she'd practically been raise by nannies who left her to her own devices. Jackie Burkhart would hold on to her image to the very end.

Sometimes, Jackie thought it was funny how oblivious the gang was about her real life. How they never noticed the way her eyes went dull every time she mentioned her parents. How they bought the image she gave them without hesitation. Jackie had been playing the part her whole life, so it was somewhat understandable. It didn't stop her from wishing someone would bother to look past her exterior and see who she was. Jackie knew that if that happened, the person would be surprised by what they would find. They wouldn't find a shallow, stuck-up princess with supposedly horrible tastes in music. They'd see a broken girl, a fighter who's been losing the war she's fought her whole life.

Jackie wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks and walked into her closet. She picked out a short-sleeved, multi-color, flower-printed dress with a long-sleeved, dark blue jean jacket. The dress was long enough that it covered the bad bruises on Jackie's legs. Most of them were on her upper thighs. Of course, her cheerleading uniform was shorter than the dress, but Jackie knew how to apply make-up to those bruises to make them non-existence, or, if all else fails, she could just wear tights. Jackie had learned a lot in the past two months about hiding stuff.

Jackie headed over to the Formans' since she knew that Chip was out of town for a few days with his band. She had pretended to be sad the day she left. All Jackie really felt was relief. She had a few days to compose herself. Only Hyde, Donna, and Eric were there already. Jackie sat down on the couch next to Donna. They were watching The Price Is Right. Donna looked up to see the tiny brunette sitting next to her on the couch. "Hey, Jackie," she said to her friend.

"Hey, Donna," Jackie responded mundanely. Her eyes were glued to the screen. They picked an old lady again; they always pick old ladies. They should rename the show The Price Is Right For Old Ladies.

The room was oddly silent as they watched TV. Donna, Eric, and Hyde all waited for Jackie to start babbling on about something, but her eyes remained glued to the screen. Eric cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So, Devil, where's your prisoner tonight?" he inquired mockingly. Donna glared at him. She was glad Jackie hadn't gone back to Kelso.

Jackie didn't a miss a beat. "Chip's has a few gigs with his band for a few days," she replied. Only Hyde noticed how Jackie's body tensed up at the mention of her boyfriend.

Nobody said a word after that. They simply sat there in silence, the only noise in the room being the TV. Finally, Kelso and Fez walked into the basement, arguing. "Dude, there is no way Farah Fawcett is hotter than Ginger!" Kelso shouted angrily.

"Farah Fawcett has better hair," Fez reasoned. Jackie had to agree with him on that. "So, are we going to the Hub now?"

Eric nodded and stood up. "Yeah, let's go," he replied, heading out the door. Everyone followed him except for Donna. She noticed the midget hanging back.

"Hey, Jackie, are you coming?" Donna asked her friend, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Jackie snapped out of it. "Yeah, lumberjack, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going the bathroom to put on some more lip gloss." Donna immediately accepted this and went outside. Knowing no one was there, Jackie took her jacket off and gently rubbed her bruised shoulders. Everything hurt so bad. Chip never went easy on her. The last beating had been worse since he had been drunk.

Eric was in the driver's seat before realizing he left the keys in the basement. He ran back in there only to see Jackie rubbing her black and blue shoulder. Eric couldn't help but stare at her bruised arms. There were bruises that looked fresh while others looked like they were fading. Eric knew that if he looked into a mirror at that moment, he'd see his eyes bugging out.

Jackie didn't notice Eric coming in until she felt a cool breeze coming through the room from the door. She thought about putting her jacket back on, but she knew it would make no difference. Eric had already seen the bruises. "Jackie, what the hell happened to you?"


	2. Bruised

**Okay, first off, I want to thank u for all your reviews! It was really encouraging to me, and it makes me want to update this story faster. Also, I was curious if anyone had a picture of Chip from Jackie Bags Hyde so that I can see what he looks like. If you do, I'd appreciate it if u could send it to me. Anyways, thanks and enjoy this chapter! I don't own this awesome show or any of the characters unfortunately. If I did, we would've written the scripts for Season 8 cuz it sucked! **

"Jackie, what the hell happened to you?" Eric asked Jackie, his jaw practically hanging on the floor. He wanted to convince himself that those bruises were just from cheerleading practice or something, but he couldn't. Those weren't the kind of bruises you got when you fell; they were the kind of bruises you got in a fight.

Jackie tried not to meet Eric's eyes. She couldn't admit what was going on to him or even herself. Admitting it would make it more real. Jackie could easily ignore the pain or hide the bruises, but she couldn't take back any words. She had to be careful.

"Nothing," Jackie answered casually. She put her jacket back on and headed for the door. Eric lightly grabbed her wrist to stop her. Jackie flinched as he unknowingly pressed his thumb into a fresh bruise.

"Jackie, tell me what's going on." Eric's voice was low and serious, the kind of serious Jackie never expected from a guy who played with dolls or "action figures". His eyes looked sincere, as if he actually cared about her well-being. This threw Jackie off guard for a moment.

"Why do you care anyways?" she threw back, hoping to faze him. Plus, Jackie really wanted to know the answer to that question. Sure, they were civil because of Donna, but Jackie had never really considered Eric a friend.

"Because friends care," Eric replied firmly. He watched the tiny brunette's surprised reaction. It felt weird saying the words, but Eric meant it. Sure, he called her the devil and various other nicknames, but he had come to care about the midget and her well-being. He, Eric Forman, actually considered her a friend. "Look, I know I call you the devil and blame you for minor catastrophes, but I'd never wish anything bad on you. You're apart of the gang."

These words touched Jackie's heart more than anyone could ever imagine. Even while being head cheerleader and everything, Jackie had always felt left out. She didn't fit anywhere, which is why she crammed herself into the shallow cheerleader mold. Jackie would rather feel left out in a group of people than be completely alone. Jackie hated being alone more than anything on the planet. When she had started to date Kelso, Jackie had been enthralled by the basement gang. She loved how they were different in so many ways and yet collectively fit as one. Jackie longed to be part of that and slowly but surely earned her place there. Having Eric accept her as one of them was the best thing she could wish for.

"Jackie, what happened to you?" Eric questioned softly, the only sound in the room being the Vista Cruiser horn being pressed. Jackie sat down on the couch and tried to compose herself by taking deep breathes. It wasn't working. Eric, knowing it would take a while, went outside and told them that he couldn't find the keys. Everyone decided to take the El Camino to the Hub. Eric conveniently decided to stay in the basement and look for the keys. He asked for help, and everyone said not it at the exact same time. Since Jackie wasn't there, they decided she should have to stay and look for the keys. Eric walked back to the basement with a smile. That had been way too easy.

Jackie was still sobbing when Eric came back into the basement. She tried to control her tears, but they just kept on coming. Eric asking her what happened just sent Jackie into a whirlwind of her memories. Every hit, blow, and nasty word mumbled with a dark, whiskey-scented voice was revisited in her mind. It made all her bruises hurt just a bit more. "I'm scared of him, Eric," Jackie admitted like a scared little girl. It made Eric uncomfortable to see the shallow cheerleader so sad and vulnerable. It didn't feel right, like if Luke Skywalker decided to try on Darth Vader's mask.

"Who, Jackie?" Eric was starting to freak out. Who would do this to Jackie? The evil, manipulative girl who at the same time had the biggest heart you'll ever find. Eric only knew this because of a day the gang had spent in a park.

They had been walking towards the ice cream truck to get a treat to fulfill Fez's chocolaty needs when Donna had spotted a little girl crying alone on the park bench. None of them had known what to do. "We can't just leave her here," Donna had argued, a worry line creasing her forehead. It didn't feel right to walk away from a crying kid.

"Let's just leave her. I'm sure her mom's around here somewhere." Eric tried to persuade his girlfriend. He didn't have a great feeling about it either, but he didn't think the little girl would tell them what was wrong anyways.

No one would've noticed the tiny cheerleader walking towards the little girl if Kelso hadn't shouted, "Hey, dude, where's Jackie going?" Everyone turned around to see Jackie taking a seat on the bench. They all wanted to say something but were curious to see what she would do.

Jackie turned to the little girl. She couldn't have been any older than 4. The girl's green eyes were flowing with tears, and Jackie could tell she was scared by the why she kept pulling at her dress, which was obviously new. She immediately felt sympathy for this kid; she had Jackie's childhood. "Hi," Jackie said loudly, capturing the little girl's attention.

The little girl stared at the older girl sitting next to her. She was really pretty. The little girl wanted to be like her so badly. She bet the older girl's parents didn't leave her alone in the park. They probably didn't force her into new, uncomfortable dresses. "Hi," the little girl responded softly.

"My name is Jackie. What's yours, sweetie?" Jackie asked in a soothing matter. The little girl took an instant liking to Jackie.

"Delilah!" she answered cheerfully. Jackie smiled. She could tell Delilah had a lot of spunk and no place for it.

"Delilah. Wow, that's a pretty name," Jackie complimented the little girl, who beamed. "So, Delilah, why do you look so sad?" The little girl looked down at her Mary-Janes. She didn't want to lie to her new friend.

"Mommy had some things she said she had to do, so she just left me here," Delilah confessed, another tear running down her face. Jackie knew she must've looked furious at that moment. Delilah's day sounded a lot like her childhood. Mrs. Burkhart would always leave Jackie in the park while she ran errands or, as she later learned, went to cheap bars and did it with the truckers in the bathroom stall. Jackie gave the little girl an understanding look.

"Don't worry. My mommy used to do that to me, too." That made Delilah feel much better. None of her friends' mommies ever left them alone at the park, but hearing Jackie say hers did comforted the little girl. "So, do you like kindergarten?" The little girl squealed in delight. The entire gang watched in amazement as Jackie cheered Delilah up in less than twenty minutes.

Eric smiled at the memory. "Who, Jackie?" he asked for the second time. Jackie tried to hold back all her emotions, but they were starting to overflow.

"Chip," Jackie sobbed into Eric's shoulder. What she said was muffled, but just clear enough that he could hear it. Eric sat there, a sobbing Jackie on his shoulder, and put all of this together in his head. The long-sleeves, the flinch when he had grabbed her wrists… Oh shit. Eric knew Jackie was way in over her head now. He tried to think of a way to help the "spoiled princess".


	3. Caught

**So, I just want to say thanks for all your reviews. I was amazed by the reactions I got from this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! BTW, I don't own That '70s Show or its character, thought I wish I did. **

Eric soon became Jackie's biggest confident, mostly because he was the only person who knew Jackie's secret. And also just because Eric was a good listener and didn't judge. Jackie didn't know if she could take anymore judgment from anyone. She felt the seams of her heart slowly fraying. Jackie knew that her cheerleader friends would judge, but the reaction she'd get from the rest of the basement gang would be worse that anything else. She would get their pity, and Jackie Burkhart didn't take pity well.

Eric couldn't believe how close he had become with the girl he used to refer to as the devil. Another side of Jackie had been revealed to the Star Wars geek, a side he had never even known about. The stories of her childhood horrified him almost as much as the ones about Hyde's. Jackie told Eric about countless nights spent alone, crying herself to sleep out of loneliness. Jackie's memories all involved a floozy alcoholic mother, a workaholic dada, and nannies who left her alone in parks. Eric didn't even realize how much Jackie had told him at first. She hadn't intended to tell Eric her life story, but she figured that it sort of went along with her current secret.

Of course, Jackie couldn't talk to Eric in public for three reasons. Reason number 1: They had to keep up the pretense that they hated each other. If anyone caught them talking to each other without any insults, it would get back to the gang, and they'd get suspicious. Jackie was walking a tight rope and the odds of her falling just became more and more likely. Reason number 2: Jackie had a reputation to keep. She tried to make sure she was never caught talking to anyone from the basement. The exception was Kelso because all the cheerleaders that he was hot. Jackie had to upkeep her image as the perky, spoiled cheerleader. Reason number 3: Jackie didn't want to make Chip mad. He was getting increasingly more jealous of Jackie even talking to any other guys. It was a miracle she was even still able to hang out in the basement.

Of course, Eric thought about telling Hyde what was going. He knew Jackie would kill him for doing that, but he thought Hyde should know. The guy did care about Jackie, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Hyde would've kicked Chip's ass without hesitation.

And Eric was right. Hyde had feelings for Jackie he'd never had for a girl before. He was attracted to Jackie, and even her annoying qualities turned him on. He'd wanted frog Kelso every time the dumbass had cheated on Jackie. Hyde didn't understand why anyone would ever want to hurt the tiny brunette. He wasn't stupid. He saw the way Jackie treated people sometimes and was disgusted by it. But Hyde realized that, in Jackie's case, her shallowness was just a defense mechanism, not a hardcore personality trait. He saw how nice she had been to that crying little girl in the park. A real snob would've never done what Jackie did. Unfortunately for Jackie, Hyde was starting to notice little things about Jackie: the fact she always either wore a jacket or long sleeve and the way she barely answered your questions. He regretted teaching the girl Zen; it clearly wasn't benefiting anyone.

Hyde was leaving the Hub one night when he saw Chip and Jackie arguing in the parking lot. It was virtually empty except for them. Chip's face was filled with pure rage while Jackie's looked scared. It wasn't the kind of scared he was used to from the loud midget, the innocent kind. It was the kind of scared you had when you knew something bad was coming that you couldn't stop. Hyde managed to catch a bit of what he was screaming at Jackie. "You're an ungrateful little bitch. I don't know why I ever even looked in your direction." He felt his teeth start to clench, and his fists were ready to throw a punch. Hyde managed to restrain himself; he didn't want the fighting couple to know he was watching them.

Hyde was surprised when Jackie didn't fight back. She just stood there like she was waiting for something worse. He noticed how dim the light in her eyes was. When did that happen. Hyde snapped back into reality just in time to see Chip knock Jackie to the ground. Okay, now he had to intervene. Hyde did not believe in ever hitting girls. He thought it was something scum like his father did.

"Get up!" Chip shouted loudly, not noticing Hyde coming up behind him. One hard punch, and the guy was out like a light. He looked down at an injured Jackie and panicked. He didn't know how to help her, but he figured taking her to Forman's would be a good idea. Hyde scooped her up gently and set her in the back of the El Camino. He smiled to himself; she looked so beautiful laying there. Hyde's thoughts turned back to what he just saw. How long had Chip been hitting Jackie? Did anyone know? Why hasn't she told anyone? All these questions swirled around in Hyde's head as he drove to the Forman's. Once he got there, he gently picked Jackie up and carried her into the empty basement. Hyde laid her on the couch while he got bandages and stuff to clean up Jackie's wounds with.

Jackie woke up in a confused daze. She had no clue where she was until looking around. After noticing Hyde's chair, Jackie realized she was in the basement. She didn't know how she got there; all she could remember was another fight with Chip at the Hub. They were fighting about Jackie hanging out in the basement, the only thing she wouldn't give in on. She needed her time in the basement; it always guaranteed her a lifeline, someone who cared. Without it, Jackie would have no one, and Chip would beat her until she was dead. The tiny brunette let out a small sob. It felt like forever since she cried.

Growing up, Jackie's mother was always having emotional outbursts, usually alcohol induced ones. She clearly remembered Pam taking all of her father's stuff and tossing it out the window after a fight. Jackie's dad, however, was detached from all emotion. She felt like she had to earn his love. Jackie decided very early on in her life that she was going to live life with her heart on her sleeve. Sure, this might get her heart broken once or twice, but Jackie didn't want to be like them. She didn't want to be afraid of her emotions.

Jackie was awake by the time Steven got back. She looked at him, pain in her mismatched eyes, ashamed to look like this in front of him. Jackie still liked Steven, and having him see her like this made her feel worthless. Sure, she already felt worthless, but the midget had grown used to Chip's degrading words and punches. Having someone she really cared about seeing her at her lowest point was too much to handle.

"Jackie?" Hyde whispered softly. She looked over at him, the shades off his eyes for once. The blue orbs showed an enormous amount of concern, and that alone made Jackie feel better.

"What Steven?" she responded harsher than intended. To her surprise, Hyde said nothing, hurled no insult her way. Instead, he wiped away the blood coming for her lip and bandaged her hand. Jackie liked his gentle touch; it made her feel like a little kid again. She wished she still had the innocence she entered the basement with.

Finally done cleaning Jackie up, Hyde turned to face her. He was worried by the haunted look on her face. Jackie wasn't supposed to be sad. She was supposed to the rock, the perky, annoying rock. Hyde wanted to wipe the frown off her face and make the cheerleader feel safe. Damn, he was getting all girly like Forman. "Jackie, what's going on?" Hyde asked Jackie gently. He didn't want t push the girl into answering him, but he needed answers.

Jackie said nothing. She simply slipped off the jean jacket she had been wearing and sat there in silence. Hyde couldn't help but stare. The majority of her arms and shoulders were bruised, the bruises varying in stages of healing. It was a gruesome picture. He didn't understand why any guy would do this to Jackie. Sure, she could be annoying and loud, but the girl had a heart of gold and really did care about them. "Did he…" Hyde trailed off, unable to finish the question. Jackie only nodded as sobs shook up her fragile body. She snuggled into Hyde for comfort, and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her sore back. Hyde didn't know much at that moment, but he did know two things. 1.) He was falling in love with Jackie Burkhart, and 2.) He was going to kill Chip for this.


	4. Depressed

**Hey everyone, Happy V-Day or Single Awareness Day as I like to call it. Of course, by the time I post this it will no longer be Valentine's Day, but whatever. I just wanted to say thanks again for all your reviews. They're really encouraging. I also wanted to ask how long this fic should be. I love writing it, but I think there are only a few chapters left. That makes me sad! *Makes sad face* Oh well, when I'm done with this, I'll start a new That '70s Show fic! *smiles again* Enjoy this chapter! I don't own this amazing show cuz if I did it would be on more!**

Jackie woke up in Hyde's arms. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Memories from the night before played back in her memory. Chip's face as he yelled at her made the tiny brunette cringe. Surprisingly, that face hadn't been in her dreams that night. Jackie realized that, to her amazement, it was the first time she didn't have a nightmare since Chip starting to hit her. She had slept peacefully throughout the night. Jackie wasn't sure if it was from being near Steven or out of her own bed, but she was grateful either way. She slide out from under Steven's arm and started to grab her stuff.

Hyde woke up to see Jackie collecting her stuff quietly. He knew she was trying to leave without answering any of his questions. Hyde laughed to himself; she wasn't getting off that easy. "Jacks," he said quietly enough for her to here.

Jackie froze in place. She had woken up Hyde. Crap. There was no way she was getting out of here quickly. "Yeah?" she asked in a whisper, hoping he'd just drop it and let her leave. Jackie just wanted to go home and cry. Cry and maybe listen to some Beatles. The guilty pleasure always seemed to soothe her soul. Unfortunately, the tiny cheerleader knew Hyde wasn't going to drop it. The guy was as stubborn as she was. Still, it made Jackie feel better knowing he cared enough about her not to let her just walk out of the basement.

"We need to talk," Hyde stated, his voice dead serious. He couldn't remember the last time he had sounded this serious. Probably never. Hyde couldn't just ignore what happened last night. He knew Jackie would probably prefer it that way, but he wouldn't let this continue. Hyde was going to get answers from Jackie, and then he was going to go pound the crap out of Chip.

Jackie didn't even bother to answer. She just sat down on the sofa in the basement. Hyde sat in his usual chair. He was looking straight at her, the shades sitting on the table next to him. Jackie could read his blue eyes so easily. She saw anger, specifically at Chip, and sadness, aimed at her. Jackie accepted the sadness because it wasn't the same as pity. People could be sad for you without pitying you. She saw something else that surprised her. It was love. Jackie didn't know what to make of that.

Hyde stared at Jackie. He didn't know where to start, so he just took the plunge. "How long has he been hitting you?" It was a harsh question, but Hyde needed to know.

Jackie tried to hold back her tears as she answered, her voice hoarse. "About two months." It felt so strange admitting it. Jackie thought saying it out loud would make her feel worse, but saying the words actually brought her great relief. She wiped away the hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

Hyde felt his temper flare up. That bastard had been hitting Jackie for two fucking months. What a dick. Hyde wanted nothing more that to find Chip and beat the living crap out of him until he couldn't walk. Instead, he focused on Jackie. The girl was in shambles; the person sitting in front of him was as far away from a spoiled cheerleader as you could get. Hyde was slowly starting to realize that there was more to Jackie than that. She genuinely cared about people. He noticed how she always dropped what she was doing to listen to Donna complain about Eric or the way she would insult certain cheerleaders if they spread rumors about the basement gang. Whether the midget wanted to admit it or not, she cared about them.

Hyde was surprised when Jackie kept talking. She didn't know why she was going to tell him this, but she was. The secrets on her chest were starting to suffocate her. "You know, the funny thing is that I didn't even like Chip in the beginning. I just dated him to make you jealous. Then, eventually, having him around just made me feel less lonely." Jackie admitted.

"Wait, what do you mean by less lonely?" Hyde asked suspiciously. Jackie was talking like someone who didn't have a single friend or family member to her name.

"Well, my parents aren't really around much. My mom's busy whoring herself out on tropical islands with hot young men and fruity drinks. My dad's always working, and he only comes home when there's a client to impress." Jackie stopped for a moment to try to remember some kind of positive memory from her childhood. There was one. It was the middle of winter, and the fluffy white snow surrounded the Burkhart house. Jackie and her mom would go outside and make snow angels until their fingers and toes were frozen. Then they would go inside, and Pam would make hot chocolate. Of course, Jackie always had to be careful of what hot chocolate she grabbed. Pam poured a clear, strong-smelling liquid that made Jackie's nose pinch into hers. The strong smell overwhelmed the hot chocolate. After the hot chocolate was gone, the Burkhart girls would turn on the radio and dance around or play dress up. Pam would do Jackie's make-up, and they'd walk the runway like supermodels. Jackie couldn't remember when they stopped doing that. Probably when Pam stopped coming home.

Hyde saw that Jackie was lost in childhood memories. It happened to him sometimes, too. He had to give it to Jackie; she had done a great job shielding these facts from them. Hyde had always been jealous of not only her money but of her "perfect" family. Now hers sounded as bad as his, if not worse. At least Hyde never had to bother to keep up appearances. He could complain about his crappy parents and childhood. Jackie kept her memories locked up, hoping they'd never break the surface. "Jackie, I'm sorry," Hyde said sincerely, meeting the tiny brunette's multi-colored eyes.

Now Jackie was confused. "For what?" she asked curiously. If anything, she should be apologizing to him. He shouldn't have had to save her from Chip last night.

"For judging you by appearances," Hyde answered honestly. Seeing Jackie's bewildered expression, he explained. "I always thought you were just a spoiled little rich girl with this perfect family, but now I know that's not true. You've had it just as hard as I have, maybe even harder, and you've never said a word."

Jackie looked at him. "Don't worry. You did exactly what I wanted you to do." Now it Hyde's turn to be confused. "I wanted everyone to judge me by the reputation, the person I had built. That girl is indestructible." In a voice little above a whisper, she added, "The real Jackie's not that strong." More tears flowed down her beautiful face.

Hyde moved over to the couch. "Jackie, if anything, you're stronger that any of us. You're still standing," he insisted, making the small cheerleader smile slightly. "And just because your parents aren't around doesn't mean you're alone. You have the gang." And me, he mentally added. Or at least he thought he said it mentally.

Jackie smiled a real Jackie smile, and Hyde felt the room light up. "Thank you, Steven. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she responded, her voice gaining back its strength. The couple spent the rest of the morning watching TV, and slowly but surely, Hyde got all of the details she needed out of Jackie. The stories of her childhood were the rich version of his. Clearly, something was telling them they needed each other. When Jackie mentioned Eric knew, Hyde felt his blood boil over. How could Eric keep this kind of secret? Jackie's life could depend on it! He reminded himself to talk to Forman as soon as he was finished with Jackie. Hyde was going to make Jackie feel safe no matter what. Something made him want to hold her like last night and ward off all the bad. He knew what it was but wasn't going to say it out loud yet. Hyde was waiting for his moment. For once, he was the knight in shining armor. How in the hell did that happen? There's irony for you.


	5. Enraged

**Hey everyone! Once again, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them, and they're great encouragement. In my mind, I feel this story start to wrap itself. I'm guessing there will be maybe three or four more chapters after this one at the most. In this chapter, the gang learns Jackie's secret. Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing show or any of its characters. I don't even have all the seasons on DVD for goodness sakes!**

Eric was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Hyde marched upstairs. Seeing the furious look on his best friend's face confirmed the geek's nightmare. Jackie had told him. Eric knew he was in for a shouting match and possible beating, but he was ready to take that.

"Forman, why in the hell didn't you tell me?" Hyde asked in a low voice, his eyes narrowing.

Eric sighed. He wasn't sure what to say to Hyde. "Look, man, Jackie didn't just volunteer this information to me," the skinny geek began. "When I forgot my keys that one day, I went back to the basement to see Jackie rubbing her shoulder. It was black and blue, Hyde." Eric stopped for a second before continuing. "I asked her what the hell happened to her, but she insisted it was nothing. I kept pressing until she broke down crying. While you guys went to the Hub, I convinced her to tell me who did that to her. It was Chip."

Hyde thought about Eric's answer for a moment. It made sense, but it still didn't explain why the skinny geek hadn't told him. "But why didn't you tell me?" he asked yet again.

"Because Jackie begged me not to," Eric replied honestly. "And after hearing her stories, I figured I owed her that much." He shuddered at the memories of her childhood that Jackie had revealed to him. One in particular stuck out at him.

"One year, I woke up on my birthday really excited. I ran into my parents room to hear them wish me a happy birthday. Only, when I went into the room, it wasn't my mother in the bed. My dad just stared at me and said, "Go away, Jacqueline." He went back to bed. The woman next to him gave me a soft smile and whispered, "Happy birthday." Apparently she had noticed it on our calendar," the loud midget had told him, her eyes sad. Hearing that had made Eric feel pleased for his lame birthday parties every year. Sure, they weren't exactly what he wanted, but at least his mom knew his birthday and cared enough to throw him a party.

Hyde nodded, accepting the answer. He moved on to a more pressing matter. "How are we going to keep this creep from hitting Jackie?"

At that moment, Red and Kitty walked into the kitchen. "Who's hitting Jackie?" Kitty cried out, concern laced into her voice. Red didn't say anything, but the two boys could tell how angry and upset he was. Everyone knew Jackie was Red's favorite. The gruff old man claimed she was the only useful one out of the bunch, but it was more than that. Jackie was what he wished Laurie had been. He felt a fatherly need to protect the tiny girl.

"Tell me the dumbass's name, and I'll get my gun and shoot him. Then I'll stick my foot so far up his ass that he'll feel the pain from hell," Red shouted, his face turning redder and redder. Kitty just kept crying. The kind old woman couldn't believe someone would do that to one of her babies. She knew Jackie put up a spoiled, shallow front, but the mother hen was smarter than that. It was a defense mechanism, just like Steven's Zen. Kitty was surprised no one had seen through it sooner.

The rest of the gang had come into the kitchen only to hear the sounds of Red's yelling. "What in the hell is going on?" Donna whispered to her boyfriend, whose face was unreadable. Eric just looked at him, sadness overriding his features.

"Chip's been hitting Jackie," he explained loud enough for Kelso and Fez to hear.

"What!" Donna screamed in disbelief. Why would anyone want to hit Jackie? The redhead knew she acted like the tiny brunette wasn't her friend, but she was. In all honesty, Donna would admit that Jackie was her best friend and even more than that. She was like her sister. A loud, obnoxious, stubborn, loving younger sister. Donna felt like Jackie's protective older sister. She was going to beat Chip to a pulp, turn him into the police, and then do everything she could to comfort Jackie. "I'm going to kill the dillhole!" she added.

"Join the club," Hyde muttered, his jaw still clenched. Jackie's face when Chip had hit her was imprinted into her mind. The look had been haunting, guaranteeing Hyde no sleep at night unless he knew Jackie was safe.

Fez was crying softly, unable to hold in his pity for his goddess. Kelso just stood there, deep in thought. It was something rare for him. When he put the puzzle pieces together in his head, he turned to the gang with a worried expression. "Guys, I saw Jackie at the Hub an hour ago. She said she was waiting for Chip," Kelso told them. Hyde got up and grabbed his coat. He turned to Kelso and Eric.

"You guys ready to kick some ass?" he asked, his eyes getting darker by the second. His two best friends nodded, and they headed towards the door. Red stopped them.

The boys stood there, expecting Red to tell them that this was stupid. Instead he said, "When you're done kicking his ass, bring the dumbass back here. I want the final beating." Kitty gave her husband a shocked look, and he simply shrugged. "Jackie's like our daughter. No one treats my daughter that way," Red explained gruffly. This made her smile despite her tears. Kitty always knew Red loved the kids who hung out in their basement. The three guys headed to the Hub to find Jackie and Chip.

Unfortunately, Jackie and Chip had already left the Hub and were at Jackie's house making out. Chip pushed his tongue down Jackie's throat. God, baby, you taste so good," he moaned, stopping to give her a charming smile. Jackie faked a smile. She knew Chip was a psychopath, and it was good not to cross a psychopath.

"You taste good too," she lied, batting her eyelashes. Chip's hand started to explore her body. He breathed in her scent. Suddenly, his eyes turned dark, and Jackie knew he was angry.

"You smell like smoke," Chip hissed angrily. He knew Jackie didn't smoke. It wasn't good for a cheerleader to smoke. He also knew that the dirty burnout who lived in that dingy basement did. "Have you been fucking Hyde behind my back?" he screamed, pushing the tiny brunette onto the mahogany floor. Jackie screamed out in pain.

"No," she whispered weakly. Chip simply kicked her.

"Don't lie to me, you dirty little slut!" he shouted, kicking her harder.

"I didn't sleep with Hyde!" she screamed, losing her breath. Chip only smiled wickedly.

"Don't forget that I own you. You belong to me," he whispered spitefully. Jackie had enough.

"No!" she shouted with all her might. "No, you don't!"

"What did you say to me?" Chip demanded, his eyes blazing with fury. Why did this bitch think she could speak that way to him?

"You don't own me! I don't love you! I could never love you! You're a monster!" Jackie shouted, malice in every word she said.

"Big mistake, Jackie. Because if I can't have you, no one can," he told the scared girly with a devious laugh. Chip pulled out a knife, and Jackie eyes went wide.

Hyde, Eric, and Kelso had checked the Hub, and Jackie and Chip hadn't been there. They decided to go over to Jackie's house to see if they were there. Driving up to the house, they heard Jackie's scream. "Forman, stop the car," Hyde demanded, practically jumping out of the moving vehicle. Eric stopped the car, and they all ran to the front door. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. The three guys followed the screams into the living room. Hyde's eyes weren't prepared for the sight before him. Jackie was crying on the floor in pain, stabs on her shoulders. Chip was standing over her with a knife, her blood on his hands. He stood up when hearing people enter.

"Well, it looks like we have guests. Darn, and I planned on only killing one person today," Chip stated the way people talk about weather.

"Get the fuck away from her, you bastard!" Hyde shouted, his fist clenched.

"If it isn't Prince Charming. Here to rescue your princess? Not going to happen. She's mine," Chip sneered. Wiping off his knife, he looked at Hyde. "Though I wouldn't mind a rematch. It wasn't really a fair fight that night at the Hub."

"You wanna fight? Let's do it," Hyde challenged. "But no weapons," he added. Jackie gave him a look, but he simply winked. She realized he must have a plan.

"Deal," Chip answered. "Winner gets the girl." The two started throwing punches, breaking furniture and making a mess of the downstairs. Jackie laid there in fear until she felt a pair of arms scoop her up. She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend carrying her outside.

"Michael?" she whispered weakly.

"Don't worry, Jackie. I'm going to get you to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine," the pretty boy reassured her.

"What about…" Jackie was unable to finish her sentence. She felt dizzy.

"Eric and Hyde will be fine. Eric's going to call Red, and Hyde will knock Chip out. They'll be safe, Jackie. And so will you." Kelso told her firmly.

"Thank you," Jackie managed to say. He only gave her a weak smile. "Ow."

"Jackie, are you okay?" Kelso asked worriedly. He'd never forgive himself if Jackie died on his watch.

"Michael, I'm tired. I'm just going to take a little nap," Jackie said drowsily, closing her eyes.

"Jackie, no!" her ex-boyfriend, knowing it wasn't a good idea. Unfortunately, Jackie had already closed her eyes. Kelso stepped on the gas. He needed to get Jackie to the hospital now. The gang couldn't afford to lose her.


	6. Fight

**Okay, so it's been awhile since my last update. Sorry about that! I've been super busy with school and softball. I'll try to update more frequently. This story is coming to its end. I think I'll write another chapter or two and maybe an epilogue. Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s Show, though I totally think I should. I would totally redo Season 8 if I owned this show. Most fans probably would. **

Hyde shook off his hand. Fighting Chip was hard, but he knew he would be able to knock him out. All the Zen master had to do was picture that night at the Hub and Jackie's face. The memory gave him enough rage to throw Chip through three walls. Still, Hyde knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to kill the bastard after all, even though he was tempted to. Chip didn't deserve death. He deserved high-security prison for what he did to Jackie.

Hyde snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Chip throwing another punch at him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a glass vase and smashed it over the asshole's head, causing him to fall to the ground. It made a large thump noise, causing Eric to come running out of the kitchen. "What happened?" the scrawny geek asked worriedly. "Is he dead?"

"Nah. I just knocked him out for a bit. Probably did the douche bag a favor, too," Hyde replied nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as he could sound with Jackie on her way to the hospital. Sure, he trusted Kelso, who was one of his oldest friends, but at the same time he knew anything could wrong. The badass had his doubts on how much pain the tiny girl's could take. There had to be a point where she gave up. Hyde, the eternal atheist, prayed that wasn't the case.

"Red and the police are their way," Eric reassured his best friend. Not surprisingly, hearing Red was coming was more comforting than hearing that the police were coming. Hyde had little to no faith in the police force. They were just fat guys who ate donuts in their fancy cars. He did, however, have complete faith in Red. Hyde had really done Chip a favor by knocking him out because Red would've given the jerk a beating that bypassed anything he himself could do. He even kind of regretted knocking Chip out. That would've been fun to watch.

The two friends sat there for about five minutes, waiting. Eric was twitchier than usually, but Hyde was sitting there calmly. All of his emotions were on display in his eyes that were not covered by their usual aviator glasses. There was pure rage and anger, but also some genuine worry. He couldn't stop thinking about Jackie and the stab marks on her shoulders. He just hoped that Kelso had gotten her to the hospital safely.

Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of police sirens and a familiar voice shouting, "Get out of my way, dumbass!" Despite everything, the two guys laughed. Red Forman was in the building.

The gruff father figure walked through the front door and headed into the living room where he found what he was looking for. Hyde and Eric were sitting on the upside down couch. Red sighed, not wanting to know how the room had been made to look like that. "Where's the dumbass?" The two pointed to an unconscious body lying next to them. "Hold him up for me," Red barked at them. Eric and Hyde did as they were told. At that point, three police officers had entered the living room. Red swung his arm back and punched Chip in the face as hard as he could. Later, both Hyde and Eric would claim they heard the guy's jaw crack. The old man shook off his hand smiled. He turned to the police officer and said, "He's all yours."

The three officers gave him strange looks. "Sir, that probably wasn't a smart thing to do…" one of them tried to explain to Red. He simply gave the officer his You-are-a-dumbass look.

"Not a smart thing to do? Officer, I fought in Vietnam, and back then, we didn't care about whether or not shooting our enemies was a good idea. Besides, the bastard had it coming. No real man hits girls," Red threw back. He turned to Eric and Hyde. "Come on, dumbasses. Let's go to the hospital and check up on the loud one," he commanded. The two guys followed him out to the car. The police officers stood there astonished. Then the reality set in, and they went back to doing their job. They picked Chip up and put him on the back of their police car. They followed Red to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Fez, Kelso, and Donna were all waiting for news on Jackie. She had gone into emergency surgery to treat her stabs, and they had yet to hear anything. Kitty was like a buzzing bee, going from doctor to doctor and nurse to nurse trying to find out more about Jackie's condition. She also checked Jackie's room to make sure it would be suitable for her. Fez couldn't stop crying while Kelso and Donna sat there in silence. Kelso's usually goofy expression was replaced by one that was more serious and haunted. Donna looked like she was in shock. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. It was a relief to everyone when Red and Eric walked through the doors.

"Red!" Kitty shouted happily, glad her husband was okay. Her relieved expression turned worried when she noticed someone of missing. "Where's Steven?"

Eric spoke up. "He had a few broken fingers and a couple cuts and bruises. They're just patching him up right now." Kitty breathed a sigh of relief that the boy she considered another son was alright. "Any news on Jackie?"

"No," Kitty answered sadly. As hard as she tried, none of the doctors would tell her anything, stating that she wasn't family. This only made the mother hen wonder where Jackie's parents were. "Eric, do you know where Jackie's parents are?"

"And don't lie, dumbass," Red warned.

Eric gulped. Jackie had threatened to kick him in the shins repeatedly until he couldn't walk if he ever told anyone about her parents. Still, the wrath of Red seemed scarier at that moment. "Jackie's dad is New York doing business, and she doesn't know where her mom is. Probably whoring around some tropical country. Jackie said that's her mom's hobby."

Everyone took this information in. No one had ever realized Jackie's home life was less than perfect. Kelso did remember that Jackie's parents were never home, but he had never thought anything of it. To the pretty boy, it had just meant more opportunities to do it. Kelso cursed himself for not noticing that.

"How long have they been gone?" Donna asked softly, concerned about the loud midget she had come to care about.

"About six months," Eric answered sadly.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Kitty questioned worriedly. Suddenly, a person appeared in front of them.

"The same reason I didn't tell you guys when Edna left. She was ashamed," Hyde answered calmly, taking a seat next to Eric. Three of his fingers were wrapped up, but other than that he was fine. "Any news on Jackie?"

Kitty was just about to answer no when a doctor appeared in front of them. "Are you the family of Jackie Burkhart?" he asked politely.

"Yes, we are," Red answered gruffly. The doctor, seeing the old man's hard expression, didn't contradict him.

"How is she, Doctor Richards?" Kitty cut in. The doctor gave her a tight smile.

"Well, Jackie suffered a minor concussion, and that put her in a coma. She had a good chance of waking up, but only on her own time," the doctor started to explain.

Hyde interrupted. "What does that mean, 'on her own time'?"

"It means that Jackie's brain has registered the fact she is in extreme pain and that it is not smart for her to wake up at the moment. Once her body starts to heal a bit, her brain will register that fact, and she'll wake up." The doctor paused before adding, "We stitched up the stab marks on each shoulder, but it will probably leave a permanent scar. The bruises, however, will all heal up, as will most of the cuts."

"When can we go see her?" Donna asked. She just wanted to see Jackie and make sure she was still there and breathing.

"As soon as the nurses finish going over her charts," the doctor reassured them. He walked off to deal with another patient. The gang sat there and waited to go see Jackie. Hopefully, the horrible images derived from what the doctor had said would disappear once they had seen the loud cheerleader.


	7. Guilt

** Hey! Sorry that it took me so long to update! I've had major's writer's block that was driving me crazy. In this chapter, the gang gets to see Jackie. What will happen? Is she going to wake up from her coma? Will Hyde ever tell Jackie how he feels? Will Chip get Red's foot up his ass? All these questions and more will be answered if you keep reading. Please review even though I'm a dumbasss who doesn't update enough! Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s Show nor do I claim to cuz I'm not a nut job. **

The gang stood impatiently outside Jackie's hospital room door. Dr. Richards had said they could visit Jackie once the nurses finished going over her charts. It had been twenty minutes since then he said that, which worried everyone. Clearly, Jackie's charts weren't that good. Finally, two grandmotherly-looking nurses stepped out of the room. Everyone looked towards them anxiously. "Charlotte, can we go in now?" Kitty asked one of the nurses.

"One at a time," the nurse replied. Kitty thanked her before she walked off. The gang looked around at each other. They had no clue who was going in first. Everyone wanted to see Jackie, but at the same time they didn't. No one wanted to see the damage Chip had done to Jackie's body.

After a long silence, Eric spoke up. "I'll go in first," he volunteered. Everyone looked at him surprised but thankful. The scrawny geek opened the door to Jackie's room and stepped in, closing it behind him. Eric looked up and gasped.

The sight before him was gruesome. Jackie laid lifelessly in the hospital bed, her arm hooked up to an IV. Her olive colored skin looked unusually pale, and her usually perfect hair was limp and messy. He flinched at seeing the numerous bruises in many stages of healing all over the tiny brunette's body. Eric said a silent prayer that he couldn't see the stab marks on Jackie's shoulders. They had been bleeding heavily, and the doctor said she had lost a lot of blood, helping cause the coma. They had stitched them up, but the Star Wars nerd hated the fact that Jackie would always have those scars reminding her of what had happened.

Eric took a step towards Jackie's bed. "Hey, Jackie. Pretty eventful day, huh?" he lamely joked. Sighing, the skinny geek kept talking, picking up Jackie's hand and wrapping his around it. "You would've been so turned on by Hyde today, devil. He fought Chip for you with style. And then Red came in and had us hold up your unconscious sleazeball of an ex-boyfriend so he could get a punch in. I could see why those Koreans were so scared of him during the war." Eric laughed. "So you need to wake up soon, Jackie. We need you. The whole balance of the gang is off without you." He squeezed Jackie's hand and then let go, walking out of the room.

Donna went in next. Going into the room, she didn't know what to expect. This just didn't seem like something that could happen to Jackie. The loud midget was stubborn, opinionated, and not easily controlled. The lumberjack had no clue how this did happen to someone like Jackie or why Chip did this to her. When you met Jackie, you wanted to protect her, not destroy her. At least, that's how Donna felt. The dark-haired cheerleader was naïve and openhearted, which was why Donna took her under her wing.

Looking up, the redhead felt tears run down her face. Jackie looked so small and vulnerable laying in that hospital bed hooked up to a machine. There were bruises all over her body, and Donna knew that there were two stitched up stab marks on her shoulders under the hideous hospital gown. Wiping the tears off her face, she sat down in the chair next to Jackie. "Hey, Jackie. Um, I'm not really sure what to say right now. Probably the biggest thing I want to say is sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend." Donna's voice started to crack. "I should've been looking out for you. I mean, I always thought Chip was sketchy, but I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be happy after everything that happened to Kelso." The lumberjack laughed bitterly. "Guess that turned out well. So you need to wake up so you can yell at me, call me a lumberjack, and insult my wardrobe."

Donna lowered her voice to a whisper. "Jackie, we really need you. I mean, who else is going to convince me to forgive Eric every time he's acting like an idiot? You need to wake up!" And with that, Donna left the room.

Fez was next. He went into the room with determination and styling tools. The foreigner knew Jackie would feel better having her hair done, and so he fixed the tiny brunette's hair while updating her on all the gossip in town she had missed out on. Fez wasn't a serious guy, and the best comfort and support he could give to Jackie was his styling skills and kind words. Of all the basement gang, Fez was probably the first to realize there was more to Jackie than the packaging. Of course, he also knew that she didn't want them to see that part of her. There was a saying in Fez's country that, in English, translated to, "Things will happen when they happen." The perverted foreigner knew Jackie would show them her other side when she was ready.

After Fez, Kelso went in after promising not to endanger Jackie with glue and/or fireworks. The pretty boy was very worried about Jackie since he was the one who had driven her to the hospital. If she died, Hyde would kill him. Kelso could sense something brewing between his ex and best friend. Personally, he thought it was a good idea. Sure, the idiot would probably be jealous for a while, but ultimately he thought Jackie and Hyde were a good match. Looking at what he now knew, Kelso realized that the two fit together in the sense they had both been abandoned and masked the pain, Jackie with shallowness and Hyde with Zen. And Kelso wanted Jackie to be happy. Of course, he still loved her but only like he loved Donna and Eric and Fez. He loved her like a little sister he wanted to protect. And with that, he went into Jackie's room, prepared to tell her all of that and more. Of course, being Kelso, his mind went off track. Instead, he physically reenacted the fight between Hyde and Chip with the chair, resulting in him falling and hitting his head against the wall. If Jackie was been conscious, she would've been cracking up laughing.

Kitty went in after Kelso. She sent the boy down to an examining room to make sure he didn't have a concussion. The mother hen buzzed around Jackie's room making sure everything was in place and making sure Jackie would be comfortable when she woke up. As she worked, Kitty told Jackie little unimportant things. It was just too quiet. The older woman found herself waiting for Jackie to pipe in, but it never happened. Kitty leaned over Jackie and kissed her forehead. "Wake up soon, sweetheart," she said soothingly.

Red entered the room shortly after his wife left. Seeing Jackie battered and bruised in that hospital bed would probably be one of those images that never left his brain. Ten years from now, he'd look at her and think of that. Red had a soft spot for Jackie. The girl was his favorite. Sure, she never stopped talking, but she could hold a flashlight and fix a car, which made her more useful that any of those other dumbasses that hung out in his basement. Jackie reminded Red of what Laurie was like when she was younger and more innocent. "Hey, Loud One," Red grumbled. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I don't want you to worry about Chip. That asshole is going to get his. If the police don't handle it properly, which they probably won't because they're all a bunch of dumbasses, I'll take care of him myself. My foot will go so far up his ass that his great-great-great-grandchildren will be screaming out in pain." He continued talking in a softer voice. "Don't let this define you. You're better than you've been given and treated. People do love you, Jackie. We love you. Never forget that." Feeling that what he said was too mushy, Red added, "You better help me fix the Vista Cruiser when you're better. It's been making a weird humming noise, and none of those dumbasses out there know how to hold a flashlight."

Hyde took a deep breath. He was the last one to go in. He didn't know how it worked out that way, but he was glad it did. The Zen master had a lot to say to Jackie, and it was better that no one was waiting on him. That, and he had needed the time to brace himself for what he was going to see. Sure, Hyde had seen Jackie right after she had been attacked, but seeing her laying in a hospital bed was a whole other story. He opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Jackie. She looked so helpless laying in that bed. Jackie wasn't supposed be like that. She was supposed to be loud, cheerful, and slightly obnoxious.

Choking back tears, Hyde stepped towards the mismatched-eyed beauty who'd captured his heart. He pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down. Talking her head into his and giving it a squeeze, Hyde started to talk. "Hey, Jacks. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, and I'm really sorry. I wish that you had never gone out with Chip to make me jealous and that I hadn't been an ass who was too afraid to say what he felt." He stopped for a second before continuing. "I always thought we were opposites. You were a rich, spoiled cheerleader with a thing for ABBA, and I was a dirty, poor burnout with a Zeppelin obsession. It just didn't add up in my head. The princess never went for the pauper. And when you said you liked me, I resisted because I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to get hurt myself. Because it's hard for me to trust people and love them. And of course, now I know it's hard for you too. In fact, I'll never understand how you let us, but I'm glad you did. Kelso did us all a favor the day he brought you down to the basement." Hyde stopped once again. "Jackie, I love you," he confessed. "And I really need you to wake up. We all need you to wake up." He squeezed her head once again. Only, this time, he felt a small squeeze back. He looked over at Jackie, who was slowly opening her eyes.

"I love you, too, Steven," she whispered back.


	8. Healed

**Hey! Sorry for yet another long gap in my updating! I've been busy shopping for school supplies and such. *****frowns at the reminder that summer is almost over* I'm trying to wrap up some of my older stories (Quinn's Older Sister, Rusty's Legacy, A Spy's Fear, etc…) so I can start writing some of the new, exciting stories I have in mind. *claps hands together* This is the epilogue to Bruises, and I just want to thank all of you so much for reading this story and reviewing it. I really enjoyed your input when I was stuck and appreciated your encouragement when I was down. There are a few people I want to thank and the first** being OXannaOX ,** the very girl who requested this story. Thank you so much! I would've never thought to write this fic if you hadn't suggested it! I love reading ur reviews on all my stories and hope to continue reading them in the future. I'd also like to thank some of my regular reviewers: **brokenrussiancrawl, discoslam , Ace5492 , brokenangelwings16 , and Bratalia . I love u all! And to all my other reviewers, u guys rock! I hope you enjoy this last update! Dislcaimer: I do not own That '70s Show. Owning this show to me is like how Fez would feel owning a candy factory. ***wanders off into fantasy world***

Point Place, WI

Jan. 1, 1980

Jackie Burkhart looked herself in the mirror, tracing the now faint scar on her shoulder. Dr. Richards had been right. Her scars, both physical and emotional, had started to heal over time. Of course, it hadn't been easy. When she was first released from the hospital, Jackie wasn't able to sleep at all. Chip's face and words kept racing through her mind, his gruesome smirk burned into her memory. Luckily, the gang wasn't about to let her fall off the face of the Earth. Everyone helped lessen the pain. Donna's dad let her live with them, and it wasn't long before the tiny brunette was considered an honorary Pinciotti. The Formans continued to act as the parents she never had, and Eric took over the role of annoying but protective older brother. Fez and Kelso continued to keep her smiling on a daily basis, something she really did appreciate. After going through what she did, it was easy to start feeling down. Jackie truly loved all of her friends.

And then there was Hyde. The normally loud midget didn't have words to describe her fiancé. Yes, fiancé. Steven Hyde, the Zen burnout with paranoia of the government and relationships, had proposed to her on Christmas 1979. They were set to get married the following April, Jackie's favorite month. After she got out of the hospital, they began dating. Jackie had discovered a side to him she didn't even know existed. He was the prince charming she had always dreamed about when she was a little girl despite his protests. The two were madly in love and had been together for two years. It took the gang a little while to adjust to the relationship, but they eventually accepted it. Everyone had all graduated from high school with a couple of ups and downs along the way. Eric and Donna had been engaged and set to get married until Eric ran off on the wedding day. They were now back together and going to Madison together, visiting every weekend to see their friends and eat Kitty's food. Kelso had knocked up a girl two years older than them, Brooke, at a concert, and they had a young daughter, Betsy. The two were together and raising their daughter in Point Place with wedding bells in the future. Kelso was working as a police officer, a fact that scared everyone, while Brooke was a librarian. Betsy was a little angel who loved spending time with her godparents. Meanwhile, Fez had married Laurie to stay in the country after graduation, and the two were currently expecting their first child. The couple both were stylists at the same salon.

Jackie smiled at thinking how far the gang had come. They weren't just six kids sitting around a basement anymore. They were grown adults with jobs and responsibility. Of course, that's not saying the gang had grown up completely. Kelso was still constantly gluing himself to stuff, Eric still babbled on about that Star Wars crap, Donna continued to wear flannel, Fez was as perverted as ever, and Hyde still insisted there was a car that ran on water. She was glad they would always truly be them. The gang wouldn't be the same any other way.

Jackie felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. She craned her neck to see Hyde smirking at her. "You're being awfully quiet, Doll. Red actually asked me if I had found a way to install a mute button on you," he teased. Jackie glared at him. "And of course, I told him that even if I could, I wouldn't," he added quickly. She could kick hard. The dark-haired beauty raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "What's on your mind?" Hyde questioned gently. He always worried when she was too quiet. In his experience, it was never a good thing.

Jackie's face got that sad, wistful expression that he hated, and the Zen master instantly knew it was about two things: Chip or her parents. Both were extremely sensitive topics for the girl. With the exception of her therapist, Jackie hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened with Chip, and she didn't appreciated when anyone tried to bring it up. The only time Hyde had heard his fiancé bring it up was when she asked Eric to tell her what had happened at her house after Kelso drove her to the hospital. Eric, though surprised, managed to tell her everything she wanted to know. The mismatched-eyed beauty never asked about it again. Jackie's parents were a bad topic as well. Her parents never came back to town. Jack Burkhart left the country to avoid arrest for tax evasion and embezzlement while his wife whored her way around South America. Jackie didn't have contact with either of them, and she really didn't want to.

Jackie looked up at Hyde, who she could tell was worried about her. "Nothing, Puddin' Pop," she answered, using the pet name he hated and she loved. "I was just thinking about Chip and how things could've been different." She fingered the scar.

Hyde noticed the tiny action and placed his hand over hers. "I know. Things could've been different, but I'm glad they aren't. I wouldn't have them any other way." His words were sincere, and they went straight to her heart.

Jackie grinned widely, happy tears rolling down her face. "Oh, Steven. I love you."

"I love you too," Hyde replied, cupping her chin in his hand and kissing her gently. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Now let's watch go the ball drop," he suggested. Jackie smiled and pulled him towards all their friends.

"5….4…..3…..2…..1…" everyone in the room counted down. Hyde turned to Jackie.

"So, what's your New Years Resolution?" he asked with a smirk.

"Making sure you get to the alter without pulling an Eric," Jackie joked. Hyde gave her a serious look.

"I wouldn't be too worried if I was you, Doll," he reassured her, wrapping his arm around her waist. The whole gang watched as the ball dropped, ending a decade and bringing in a new one. One full of possibilities and love and family and friendship.

And, as everyone else shouted, "Happy New Year!", the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Hyde were engaged a passionate kiss. And while there had been bumps along the road, the couple had gotten to where they should be. Because scars fade, bruises heal, and memories are replaced. And Jackie learned that being broken and bruised were two very different things. She had been bruised many times but never broken. And she had Steven and the gang to thank for that.


End file.
